


Taco Tuesday Is Ruined Forever

by AzzleDazzle



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Gen, Implied Daddy Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-02 20:08:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12733443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzzleDazzle/pseuds/AzzleDazzle
Summary: All Yurio wants is to eat his tacos in peace, not learn disgusting details about the piggy’s sex life!!!Short and silly :)





	Taco Tuesday Is Ruined Forever

**Author's Note:**

> There’s a post somewhere that I saw screenshot on the YOI page on Facebook. If you know where the original is, please let me know so I can credit them!

It happens on a perfectly normal day, and Yuri will never forgive them for ruining Taco Tuesday for him.

He and Yuuri are sitting at their usual booth after practice, waiting for Viktor to arrive. He’s in the middle of telling Yuuri about the plans he’s made with Beka to visit in the off-season when Yuuri’s phone starts buzzing on the table between them. He glances down out of habit and lets out a laugh when he sees the name flashing on the screen.

“You still call your dad ‘Daddy’, katsudon?” he snorts.

Yuuri picks up the phone and looks Yuri straight in the eye. “Hi, Viktor.”

Yuri will never be able to eat tacos _ever again._

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea.


End file.
